Run Away Fox
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: Ryou, after being forced to be Taisho's mate for a year. Finds out his pregnant and runs to keep his kit safe. While running he runs into his old friend, Bakura. Who takes him in. But what happens when Taisho comes looking for the runaway Kyuubi no kitsune? Will Bakura be able to protect Ryou? And the Unborn kit? M. MPreg. R&R YOAI


**Me- Blame the plot bunnies... Any way yes I'm starting a new story. Sorry. But I got Writers Block for Destined and Into the Shadows. Kyapucha sa reta Tenshi and Better than Her I will get around to updating them when I can. Don't stray From the Path will be updated when I have more reviews votes for the story to do first. As for the Poll Stories, I've got all but two written and after I've got them written and have enough voters I'll upload the ones with the most votes. Oh update on the poll story "A Guardian's Duty" I'm switching fandom and putting it in Bleach.**

**Bakura- ... Your all bloody idiots if you still think she owns anything...**

**Ryou- Enjoy the story!**

**Me- It has no summary... Ryou, after being forced to be Taisho's mate for a year. Finds out his pregnant and runs to keep his kit safe. While running he runs into his old friend, Bakura. Who takes him in. But what happens when Taisho comes looking for the runaway Kyuubi no kitsune? Will Bakura be able to protect Ryou? And the Unborn kit? Or will he fail? M. Mpreg. RYOU ABUSE.**

~~~NineTailedFox~~~

Ryou ran as fast as he could, he's white ears flattened against his head nearly disappearing into the long white hair. His nine tails flew out behind him as he ran faster through the forest. His breath coming out in pants as his heart pounded his chest, as his bare feet pounded against the cold ground. He took a sharp turn running off of the path into the more crowded part of the forest, as he weaved in and out of the trees he heard cursing and yelling, slowing his pace, he jumped into a tree and climbed onto a branch ands pressed into the trunk hidden by the leaves. After he caught his breath he looked around, then jumped to another tree. He leapt from tree to tree staying hidden as he wrapped his tails protectively around his belly.

He stopped after a while and looked back before he jumped down from the tree he was in. He looked around, and saw the path he had been following turned off to the left. He sighed stretching and stepped onto the path and followed it. He yawned and shook his head.

_'I have to keep moving... If I stop He'll find me... But I need to rest... If I keep running like this with out eating or resting I'm going to lose my kit...'_ Ryou thought. His ears shot up when he heard a rustling sound and looked around, wrapping his arms and tails around his belly.

"Who's there?" he called looking around. He jumped when he heard a noise to his right and turned letting out a low growl.

"Whoa! Calm down, Little Kitsune. Not going to hurt you." came a voice. Ryou narrowed his eyes.

"Show yourself!" he ordered backing up. A man that looked like him stepped out of the shadows. He had spikey hair and eyes the color of fresh blood. Ryou stepped back again. The man looked over Ryou his eyes going to the shielded belly of the young nine tails.

"Hmmm. Shouldn't you be home? With your mate? It can't be good for the baby if your running around." He said, almost scolding Ryou. Ryou looked away.

"I don't see why that's any of your business..." Ryou said.

"Its dangerous to be out in the woods alone at night. Especially for a pregnant kitsune such as yourself." the man said still scolding the kitsune.

"I can take care of myself. But I appreciate the concern. Who are you?" Ryou said. The man smirked.

"Name's Bakura. Bakura Touzokou." the red-eyed man said. Ryou blinked.

_'Touzokou? Could he be...?'_

"Ba-bakura?" he asked. Bakura smirked.

"So you do remember me." the red-eyed man said smirking. Ryou relaxed.

"How could I forget my best friend?" he asked.

"Come on. I'll take ya back to my place, so you can eat. Seto will check on the kit." Bakura said turning and walking away. Ryou blinked and followed.

"So? Why aren't you with your mate?" Bakura asked.

"Don't have one." Ryou said. Bakura looked at him. "I know what your thinking and no."

"What happened? And I will know if you lie." Bakura said.

"The truth? I ran away." Ryou said. "He was too controlling and possessive..."

"Why did you mate with him then?" Bakura asked.

"..." Ryou looked down.

"Ry?"

"I was forced too. Wasn't really my choice. He cornered me." Ryou said.

"He forced you?" Bakura asked shocked.

"Yeah..." Ryou said looking down. "He was kind and sweet and charming at first... I.. I don't know what happened... He just cornered me..." Bakura frowned as Ryou covered his face and pulled the Nine tails close to him.

"Its alright Ry. Your safe now." he said as he held his best friend. "I'm here. He can't hurt you any more." Ryou sniffled and looked up at Bakura before tucking his head underneath Bakura's. Bakura smiled. He scooped the fox up causing him to blink.

"Rest. I'll carry you home." he said. Ryou nodded laying his head on Bakura's shoulder and drifting off.

The minute Bakura got home he was nearly jumped by his friend, Malik, and had to dodged. Malik hit the ground and rolled to his feet pouting. He blinked when he saw the sleeping Kyuubi no Kitsune in Bakura's arms. He frowned and went over to look at the fox. Bakura shifted the fox in his arms. Malik's eye traveled over the fox looking for injuries eyes stopping on the fox's stomach that was still had the tails wrapped around it protectively. Blinking Malik reached to pull the tails away, But Bakura stepped away and headed to the house, going in side. Malik followed.

"Seto!" Bakura called as he laid the sleeping kitsune down. Ryou shifted and curled up around his stomach. A brunette with blue eyes walked in.

"What, Kura?" he asked he saw the kitsune and walked over. "What happened?"

"This is Ryou. He's an old friend... I met him out in the woods... He was running away from his mate. He's carrying a kit." Bakura said. Seto frowned.

"He's extremely malnourished.. He's nothing but skin and bone..." Seto said.

"That's why I'm worried... At this rate... He'll lose his kit.." Bakura said. Seto nodded.

Take him to a room I'll get an IV and a Sonogram(Think that's it.)." Seto said. Bakura picked Ryou back up and went up stairs to his room and laid Ryou down. Seto came in with some equipment and Malik came in following. Seto hooked Ryou up to the IV. Ryou shifted. Seto set up the Sonogram. He gently and carefully removed Ryou's tails from his belly, revealing the growing belly. Seto placed his hand and felt the small movement then spread some jelly like stuff on Ryou's stomach and started to move the scanner thing around the top of the belly revealing a small kit.

"The kit looks fine..." Seto said. Malik looked at the screen.

"Oh! Look you can see it's little ears and tails!" he said. Ryou's eyes opened and saw the screen and smiled.

"She's really ok?" he asked quietly. Seto looked at him.

"Perfectly healthy." he answered. Ryou smiled.

"That's good..." he said.

"Are you hungry?" Bakura asked. Ryou nodded. Malik left the room and returned a few minutes later with food. Bakura helped Ryou sit up. Malik set the tray of food on Ryou's lap. The Ninetails slowly started to eat.

~~~NineTailedFox~~~

A few weeks passed and Ryou had gain weight, no longer looking like a walking skeleton. Currently he and Bakura were out on the roof looking up at the sky. Watching the clouds.

"So how have you been?" Ryou asked.

"Good. Past few years have been hell with the fucking demons acting up. With Seto and Malik's help its been a little easier keeping them under control when I have to leave to take care of some business back home. You?" Bakura asked.

"You really have to ask?" Ryou asked looking at his best friend.

"Yes. Its been 10 years, Love. Tell me." Bakura said. Ryou smiled at the nickname.

"Before Taisho… everything was going good. Amane had a few kits." Ryou said. "Triplets , they're adorable. Everything was… great up until I met Taisho a year ago… it started of good… I honestly don't know what happened… one minute we were a happy couple the next he was forbidding me from seeing my family and the other Kyuubi no kitsunes…" Ryou said.

"And you did not leave… why?" Bakura asked.

"Trust me.. I tried… It wasn't until I found out I was expecting that I was able to run… If I hadn't come into your territory he would have caught me." Ryou said.

"Hmm…" Bakura hummed as he laid back on the roof. Ryou's ear twitched, as he looked around. He froze catching a familiar scent. Bakura had sat up. He stood and held out his hand. Ryou took it allowing Bakura to pull him up and into his arms. Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck and the demon jumped down as a man came into view. The man froze when he saw Bakura and Ryou. Bakura set Ryou down.

"Can I help you?" Bakura asked.

"I came searching for my mate. Ryou what are you doing out here? You should be resting." Taisho said as he walked closer. Ryou stepped back and Bakura immediately stepped in front of him getting in between Ryou and the other demon. Taisho frowned. "Excuse me, but I would appreciate it if you moved so I can get to my mate."

"You'd do well to respect your superiors, Takahashi." Bakura growled. Taisho raised an eyebrow.

"Superior? You? Ha! Don't make me laugh! Now move!" Taisho growled. Bakura growled his eyes glowing.

"I am Bakura Touzokou." Bakura hissed. Taisho froze. "And right now your trespassing on MY land. I suggest you leave before I make you leave."

"Ryou.. Lets go…" Taisho said. Ryou didn't move. "Ryou." Taisho said looking at him.

"Leave." Bakura growled.

"I'm not leaving with out my mate!" Taisho hissed.

"Ryou. Go inside." Bakura said. Ryou nodded and turned and rushed inside. Taisho growled.

"Just because you're king does not give you the right to steal my mate!" he growled.

"Ryou is here of his own will. I would never force Ryou to do anything he didn't want to do. Unlike you. I've known Ryou since we were kids. He's my best friend. And if I ever see you here or near him again, you'll regret you ever messed with him. Got it?" Bakura growled baring his fangs his claws grew longer and sharper as he spoke his fangs grew longer and sharper and his eyes were glowing brightly. Taisho stepped back gulping.

"Y-yes…" he stuttered

"Good. Now leave." Bakura ordered. Taisho turned and took off. Bakura snorted as his claws and fangs returned to normal, and his eyes stopped glowing he turned and went inside.

Taisho slowed down and growled.

"Damn it! With him with Touzokou it be harder to get him back. Damn it!" he snarled. He continued home.

***End of Chapter one***

**Me- So there's chapter one!**

**Bakura- No flames.**

**Ryou- Review.**


End file.
